deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sera Oyugock
Background Sera Oyugock (or Sara Ougoch as it's spelled in the English Light Novel) ''is a Miko of Tenion Temple and a daughter of the Oyugock family. Her father is the son of Duke Oyugock and her mother is the daughter of Shiga kingdom's current king. Among her many siblings born from her father and his other wives, Ringrande Oyugock and Tisrad Oyugock are her elder sister and elder brother, respectively, that share the same parents as her. As an Oracle Miko (aka Oracle priestess), she isn't considered a member of aristocracy, being known simply as "Sera" and can't use her old family name again unless she returns to secular life. Appearance Sera is a considerably beautiful girl and Satou notes that her and Lulu together look like an idol unit. Later, he says that he would want Yuika, Lulu, and Sera on the stage together. Plot Oyugock Capital Sera is betrayed by her uncle, Mitsuo, and kidnapped and sacrificed by the cult, Wings of Liberty, to summon the demon lord, Golden Wild Boar King. Satou, disguised as Nanashi, rescues her corpse and stores it in his storage with time magic in effect before defeating the Boar King. He later brings her alongside two other kidnapped mikos to the Head Miko of Tenion Temple, Yu. Both of them collaborate and use resurrection magic to revive Sera. Later, Satou without his disguise met Sera officially for the first time in the duchy capital during her volunteer work only a few days after she was abducted. Somehow, Sera is instinctively able to understand that she's met Satou before surprising him before quickly collecting himself. From this meeting onward, Sera is increasingly drawn to Satou and finds any opportunity to spend some time with him whether its for some volunteer work or going to the opera house together. Royal Capital of Shiga Kingdom Sera travelled to the Royal Capital with her family, including her grandfather, Duke Oyugock, and her uncle, Toruma. She visits Satou to invite him for a breakfast with her grandfather and in the resulting conversation, drops hints of her attraction to Satou by expressing relief at his denial of special relationships with other girls. Sera later receives a prophecy about the Royal Capital, and sends a letter to Satou informing him about it. During the events of the prophecy, Sera was in the royal castle with the King, Prime Minister and Satou's acquaintances from the Muno Barondom when Satou fought the enemy as 'Nanashi'. In the aftermath of the events, Sera left the security of the royal castle to heal people who may be seriously injured. She visited Satou to request for his company during her inspection of the city. She later helped to resolve some disorderly behavior at a food distribution point, earning the gratitude of the officials there. Kingdom Conference Satou told Sera, Karina, and Zena his true identity after Mito's identity was found out by Raka. The next day, Sera become Satou's attendant when he was officialy announced as the vice minister of the Tourism Ministry. Skills '''Magic Skills' * Magic (Advanced) * Magic: Tenion Belief Physical Combat Skills * Self-Defense Magic-Based Skills * Shortening(15-1) Speciality Skills * Oracle Unique Skills * Hide (allows the user to become invisible for 1 hour 5 times a day, the invisibility field can be extended to those close by. It is strong enough to hide from Satou's Menu) Notable Spells Light Magic - Spells * Light Wall(14-41) * Heal All (14-42) * Laser(15-1) * Laser(15-1) * Evil Effect(14-40) Holy Magic - Spells * Virus(15-2) * Detection (16-39) * (Turn Undead) (16-62) * Turn Undead (16-62) * Servant (16-64) Holy Magic Verses: *WHISPER (used with Holy Servant)(16-64) *PRAY (used with Holy Servant)(16-64) *BESEECH (used with Holy Servant)(16-64) Equipment *Light wand(14-27) *Dragon Fang daggerWN Intermission 1 *Silver Armor (as Silver Knight Holy)(16-62)/(16-64) Trivia * For some reason, Princess Menea reminds Satou of Sera but he cannot understand why he came up with such a connection. * According to Sera, her brother, Tisrad has the same atmosphere as Satou. * Sera, like Zena and Karina, has a deep--often romantic--attraction to Satou, but it's been hinted there's also more to their attraction due to its correlation with their ambition: there's Zena and Karina who desire strength--especially equal to Pendragon--so they can stand by the side of Satou and heroes or Sera who has an inexplicable feeling that by being beside Satou she feels 'special.' This is due to a complex she developed after being compared to her prodigious sister, Ringrande, who was always lauded as special compared to her. * Sera sends letters to Satou frequently since he arrived at the Labyrinth City (3 letters in less than a month). * Sera gave her first kiss to Satou. * She is also a Jealous woman. She gets into conflict with other women who try to gain the favour of Satou and often overstates their relationship and attempts to monopolize physical contact with satou in addition to constantly provoking the other women. Her jealous gaze is enough to make even Satou sweat. ** She continually tries to be a mistress to Satou, despite him repeatedly telling her that there is only 1 women in his heart. * Despite her jealousy, she is still a relatively pure-minded girl, blushing everytime she thinks about decreasing the distance between her and Satou. * She has a small but deep-rooted hatred for her elder Sister Ringrande. In her mind, she is angry that her elder sister left her behind and left her alone to suffer her fate of being a miko due to being given the oracle skill. But after she saw her sister in a near-dying state, she cuddled up to her sister and played with her hair. It was implied that rather hating her sister for leaving her, she hates her for not taking her along. Quotes * "You saved me from the demon lord's hand. That's why, let me say it. Thank you for saving me." * "Please don't call it immoral. My pure love is--" Category:Characters Category:Satou's Party Category:Miko Category:Oyugock Family Category:Tenion Category:Female Category:Oyugock Dukedom Category:Oracle Category:Noble Shiga Kingdom Bridal Knight Order